


On Your Knees

by MarvelousMenagerie (HiddenOne)



Series: 2018 MCU Kink Bingo [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BAMF Tony Stark, Begging, Electrocution, Established Relationship, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hydra (Marvel), M/M, Morally Ambiguous Character, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 09:10:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15433731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenOne/pseuds/MarvelousMenagerie
Summary: All that matters to Tony is Bucky, burned and bruised and breaking, cuffed to the table and again at Hydra’s mercy. Mercy - like Hydra has any.“Beg, Stark. On your knees like the dog you are.”For Bucky - for any teammate, but especially for Bucky - Tony would give away all of his dignity.





	On Your Knees

**Author's Note:**

> Please heed the warnings & tags on this fic! Much darker than my usual, so please take care of yourself. 
> 
> Written for the MCU Kink Bingo square: begging.

Bucky’s body arches off the table. His scream echos in the dank room, the hum of electricity in the background.

“Stop. Stop!” Tony shouts above the noise.

A gesture from the man standing in front of Tony turns the electricity down, then off. Now Tony can hear Bucky panting for breath, and Tony’s own chest twist and hurts in sympathetic ache. That ache outranks the pain in his knees, from kneeling, or from his hands, tied too tight behind his back. All that matters to Tony is Bucky, burned and bruised and breaking, cuffed to the table and again at Hydra’s mercy. _Mercy_ \- like Hydra has any.

“Amazing what a super soldier body can take, isn’t it?”

Tony glares up at Dmitri, the Hydra agent whose ego has swelled three times its usual size with Iron Man at his feet and the Winter Soldier back in his grasp. Dmitri is the important head to cut off, with the rest of the Hydra agents that are scattered around the room looking to him for orders. Dmitri is the controller of the electricity that could burn through Bucky’s body again, whenever Dmitri desires.

They’re not wiping Bucky. It’s just plain torture.

 “Enough,” Tony says. “What do you want?”

“Again,” Dmitri orders.

“No!” Tony protests, but an agent turns the dial.

The electricity hums again, and Bucky cries out as he twists, the voltage courses through him.  Bucky’s metal arm and the rest of his limbs are restrained, Hydra knowing full well how to trap a super soldier, but Bucky tests the limits as he jerks from the current.

The serum will heal Bucky eventually, but Bucky still feels every ounce of pain. Tony can do nothing but watch, helpless, as Bucky is electrocuted. He counts the seconds until Dmitri waves the electricity down again.

“What I want, Mr. Stark, is what all of Hydra wants - control, order, obedience. But mostly I want you and your broken toy soldier to suffer for the injustices you’ve committed,” Dmitri replies.

“ _In_ justices?” Tony spits, turning his fear into anger. “I think you mean -”

Dmitri talks over him. “You fags flaunt your status to the entire world and it is disgusting.”

Tony smiles, cold as ice. “Ah, so it’s not Avenging that’s our crime today. How novel! What, is there no brotherly love in Hydra?”

Dmitri backhands Tony across the face. A sharp burst of pain lets Tony know that he now has a split lip, and he tongues the blood bubbling up.

“Again,” Dmitri sneers, gesturing to his lackey.

Tony swears as Bucky cries out, again thrashing on the table.

“Stop, stop,” Tony pleads as he watches Bucky. “Please!”

Dmitri signals for the electricity to stop, and he sneers down at Tony. “What was that? Manners, from Tony Stark? How surprising. I think I like that.” Dmitri smiles, smug. “Beg, Stark. On your knees like the dog you are. Beg.”

Tony’s face heats, his jaw clenches. But for Bucky - for any teammate, but especially for Bucky - Tony would give away all of his dignity.

Tony lets the pleas fall from his lips, as easy as rain during a thunderstorm. “Whatever you want,” Tony promises, a lie just like the rest, “just stop, please.”

“Beg,” Dmitri commands again, his eyes lit with greed.

“ _Please_ ,” Tony repeats, adding a whimper for good measure.

“What will you do, Stark? How low will you go?” Dmitri asks, his thumbs hooking into his belt. “Boy-lover that you are, will you beg to suck my cock?”

Something cold and slimy slides down Tony’s throat and settles in his stomach, radiating frost. He gulps, hard, but his mouth opens and the words pour out. “Yeah, I can do that.”

Bucky twitches on the table, but Tony can’t make himself redirect his gaze from Dmitri’s.

“I said _beg_ ,” Dmitri commands.

“Sir…” another Hydra agent voices in protest.

“Shut up!” Dmitri commands, not looking away from Tony’s gaze as he unbuckles his belt.

Tony swallows down the insults that sit on his tongue - the illogic of a homophobe wanting his cock sucked by a man. Dmitri wants Tony to be humiliated, and that’s what Tony is going to give him. For Bucky, Tony would give him a lot more.

So Tony opens his mouth and says, “Please sir, let me suck your cock.”

Dmitri chuckles as he tugs his pants down. “Poor Asset. I’m about to wreck his fag’s throat.”

Tony meets Bucky’s gaze for a moment. There’s rage there, in Bucky’s eyes, helplessness and pain. So much pain. Tony tries his best to convey the calmness that he himself is only barely grasping.

Then there’s a cock in front of Tony’s face, taking up his view, and Tony opens his mouth to let it in. Dmitri is already half-hard, and he hardens further in Tony’s mouth, the flesh twitching.

“That’s it, you stupid slut. Take it,” Dmitri groans as he thrusts.

Tony opens his mouth and throat, lets it happen. He blows Dmitri, not even attempting to do his best, but adding a bit of tongue and suction to prevent Dmitri from thinking of threatening to tortue Bucky to improve Tony’s performance.

The rest of the Hydra agents do nothing but look at each other and fidget, avoiding the corner where Tony kneels at Dmitri’s feet and gives him a blow job.

“Choke on it, cocksucker,” Dmitri sighs, reaching down to grip Tony’s hair.

Tony internally sneers at the lack of creativity with that insult, but follows Dmitri’s guidance as he fucks Tony with his cock. Tony waits until Dmitri has buried himself in Tony’s mouth - easy to accomplish given that Tony has been deepthroating Bucky, and Dmitri doesn’t even ompare - and then bites down.

Dmitri howls as Tony’s jaw closes, teeth sinking in and dragging down Dmitri’s cock as he tries to pull out. Blood blooms in Tony’s mouth, sharp and acrid, and Tony spits it out along with the rest of Dmitri.

Hydra agents leap forward, but Tony rolls out of the way and toward the control panels. There are shouts and commands from the agents, but Tony only pays attention to Bucky’s warning as Tony dodges a knife headed for him.

Tony rolls back to his knees and uses his chin to flip a switch on the panel. Then he’s kicked in the back, pain lighting up his spine, and Tony falls to the floor.

An agent darts forward and tries to turn the switch back on again, but it’s too late. The polarity in the cuffs holding Bucky’s metal arm are reversed, and Bucky rips through the metal shackles. The rest of Bucky’s restraints are torn to shreds in short order, and then the Winter Soldier is loose.

Tony rolls under the table to avoid most of the fray, as Bucky needs no help. Instead he watches the glory that is the Winter Soldier eliminating everyone else in the room. It takes five moves, with two bullets and one knife, for the room to go quiet again with only the pained moanings of Dmitri to break the silence.

Curled up on the floor and clutching his bloody dick, Dmitri reaches for his gun. Bucky stomps on his wrist, the bones breaking with a snap.

“Do you want him?” Bucky asks, blank and cold as he snatches the gun. Bucky hands it out to Tony.

Tony crawls out from under the table and slowly stands, then walks over to Bucky. Bucky reaches around and snaps Tony’s cuffs with his metal arm, the other still holding out the gun.

Tony takes it. Dmitri whimpers at their feet, but Tony steps closer to Bucky. He presses into Bucky’s space, breathes him in. They don’t have time for the reunion that Tony wants to have, but Tony can take a few seconds at least.

“You should see if you can reach the team, find us an escape route,” Tony says as he pushes a lock of hair behind Bucky’s ear. “And you’re going to medical after this, no arguments.”

Bucky’s eyes are bright and swirling with emotion, but the rest of his face is blank - the Winter Soldier mode. He nods in agreement.

Tony offers up a smile, small but warm.

Bucky’s boot presses harder onto Dmitri’s broken wrist, causing Dmitri to cry out, before Bucky walks toward the exit. Tony loses the smile and kneels down next to Dmitri.

“Your turn,” Tony orders, voice cold. He holds the barrel of the gun to Dmitri’s bloody cock and presses down. “ _Beg_.”


End file.
